Model and toy airplanes have been known to exist for some time in the prior art, and those prior art patents which appear to be most relevant to the instant application comprise the following list:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,842, Marcus PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,364, Myers PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,632, Grant PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,139, Harris PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,886, Rossiter PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,349, McClendon
It is to be noted by perusing these above reference patents, that they all share at least one or more of the following defects when contrasted with the instant application; lack of realism, lack of dihedral for the front wings and empennage and the means for adjusting this dihedral, the provision of the provision of camber and a resulting structure sufficiently light that it may be suspended from a ceiling by means of a thread, or alternatively may be placed on a base member formed from a blank integral with the model and displayed thereon.